


百乐门【女装PLAY】

by MAXBB



Category: Dre/Em
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 女装普雷厕所普雷有公开场合性爱行为有女性化称呼人物崩坏TAT





	百乐门【女装PLAY】

Marshall并不排斥打赌，相反的，他还挺喜欢的。可当他赌输并且代价非常羞耻的时候，事情就没这么美妙了。他现在被迫坐在Rihanna的化妆间里，看着那个婆娘拿着一堆小瓶小罐小盘在他的手臂上试色，又在他脸上涂涂画画。还有粉色的抹胸连衣紧身短裙紧紧地箍住他的上半身，搞得他刚才才重新找回呼吸的方法。  
这是他赌输的代价：扮成女人陪Rihanna去夜店。  
“信我，老娘经手，保你今夜做个漂亮妞儿，不会让你出丑的。”Rihanna的语气听起来活像个正在打扮洋娃娃的小姑娘，兴奋得不得了，完全无视了手下这张脸的脸色已经臭得不能再臭。  
“你最好还是保证今天晚上没人能认出我们。”Marshall木讷地说道，他可不想明天成为全美吃瓜群众的谈资。  
“不认出我是不可能的，至于你，放心，没人认得出来。”Rihanna回答，没有停下手下的动作。  
Marshall对此依然表示怀疑。

 

夜店里的闪光灯刺得Marshall眼睛疼，音乐轰炸他的脑壳，各种香水味混杂飘在空气中的气味不断的强奸着他的鼻腔，过多的目光集中在他身上让他几乎想吐。就像Rihanna保证的那样，他现在看起来就是一个颇有姿色的高挑漂亮妞儿，一般人都无法忽视的那种。  
而Marshall的化妆师，赌约的胜利者已经不见踪影。她把Marshall一个人丢在舞池里，自己逍遥快活去了。

背后又贴上一堵胸膛，大概是今晚第五次了吧，Marshall不耐烦地想到。  
“宝贝儿，你的胸也太平了。”没等Marshall挣脱，那人就得寸进尺的摸上了Marshall的胸膛，甚至还下流地揉了两把。  
背后的男人的声音很熟悉，醇厚低沉，巧克力糖浆似的悄悄淌进Marshall的耳朵里。  
这个声音他再熟悉不过。  
“Andre......”  
这可太他妈尴尬了，Marshall感觉自己的耳后根烫得都能煎鸡蛋了。  
Der不仅是他的男朋友、他的伯乐，还是那个在某种程度上填补了他那个长什么鬼样子都忘记了的倒霉老爹的空缺的人。

“来让Daddy看看，宝贝女孩儿还藏了什么秘密。”Der没有回应Marshall，他一只手向前揽着怀里的人的肩膀，另外一只手向下摸，掀开过短的裙摆，抓住软趴趴的性器揉搓，给予它刺激，强迫它在公共场合里站起来。  
Marshall吓得浑身紧绷颤抖，夹紧了双腿，生怕被别人发现什么。他不介意在爱人面前表现得像个风骚的婊子，但不是在这里。他那在情事里微乎及微的羞耻心居然开始疯狂生长，爬满他的全身，扼住他的咽喉。  
但是Marshall还是硬了。  
Der熟悉Marshall的喜好超过对自己的了解，他不用一分钟就可以让Marshall硬得像根旗杆。那条没多少布料的女式丁字裤完全丧失了作用，Marshall的阴茎从边缘滑出来，被Der包在手掌里，黏黏糊糊的体液黏了Der一手掌。  
“别这么僵硬，你不是挺舒服的。看见前面的男人了吗？我打包票他肯定想操你。”Der贴着Marshall的耳廓说道（感谢Rihanna提供的大号中跟凉鞋），“但是你只有我能肏，是不是？”  
Marshall抬头看四周的人，他找不到Der说的那个男人，又觉得这些围在他不远处的男人都想干自己。  
性器被放开垂在空气里，Der的手就着Marshall泌出的液体罩住臀瓣，掐了把软肉，手指往后穴探去。  
没有润滑，而且他们有好几天没做过爱了，Der尝试着探入一个指节就被穴口咬紧。  
“放松，这样我进不去的。”Der吻了吻Marshall的侧脸，用只有两个人能听见的声音说道。他能感觉得到Marshall的体温又上升了一些，他想怀里这“小妞”怕是浑身上下已经红得像只熟透的水蜜桃。  
“换个地方，找个房间，求你了......”Marshall奶声奶气地哀求，把整个身体都嵌进Der怀里依靠这个罪魁祸首，他侧过脸索要亲吻，甚至主动地扭起屁股努力吞进去一截指节示好。  
Der无奈地叹了口气，低头回应Marshall的索吻，给予一个安抚性的亲吻，停下手中的动作。

 

把Marshall推进厕所，Der拿过门边“正在维修”的警告牌放在门边，又小心翼翼锁上门锁。做爱中途被人打断可不是什么好经历。  
Der转过身，正好看见Marshall岔开大腿坐在洗手台上，继续他刚才的工作。Marshall左手撑着瓷砖，另外一只手在胯间撸动，他抬着头好像马上要高潮一样，浅粉色的胸膛剧烈起伏几乎要撑破一字边。他大张着那张涂着闪亮唇膏的嘴唇喘息的样子就好像在求取什么东西捅进去，填满他，压榨他的口腔里的空气与涎液。  
他看起来美丽而廉价，让人联想起街边路摊买的盗版芭比娃娃。

“好女孩兜里都会揣避孕套，让我来看看牛奶宝贝的兜里有没有。”Der把Marshall困在自己和镜子中间，去掏绣花皮衣外套的口袋。  
他在里面摸出一小管润滑剂和几个套子。  
Marshall红着脸，不可置信的看着那些玩意儿，他甚至不知道它们是怎么进他口袋的。

Marshall被摆成趴姿扶着台子，臀部往后撅，短裙裙摆被饱满丰腴的臀肉顶起，露出大半个屁股，股缝里还夹着条黑色的细绳。  
冰凉滑腻的润滑剂挤在穴口，粗糙的指头在紧闭的肉圈边缘揉了揉，小心地插进去。Der找Marshall的敏感点轻车熟路，指腹抵着前列腺戳了几下，Marshall就软塌了腰，不得不扒着洗手台把屁股往Der手里送。  
“放松，放松......”Der俯下身体，撩开浅金色的假发安抚着说，却丝毫没有停下手上的动作。

直到后穴没那么干涩，可以顺利容纳两根手指，Der将抽出手指，把剩下半管润滑剂直接塞进Marshall的后穴，半液体膏体争前恐后涌进窄小的肠道，类似于灌肠的行为和冰凉的内里触感逼迫着Marshall呻吟出来。  
带着毛茸茸鼻音的声音像渔夫的鱼饵，勾引Der本就中烧的欲火愈加高涨。  
粗大的龟头抵着不断收缩的后穴，缓缓插进去。不怎么到位的扩张使得Marshall吞地格外吃力，阴茎一寸寸强行将肠壁顶开，过于饱涨的感觉让Marshall尾椎战栗，大腿根也发酸。  
“Andre......快点,,,,,,全部进来......”Marshall粗喘着说道，与其被慢慢折磨，不如被一捅到底。  
Der挑眉，他巴不得。他掐着Marshall的腰用力挺腰，把整根性器全埋进紧致的销魂窝。多余的润滑剂从边缘艰难溢出，随着Der的抽送被融化被抹开，两个人的交合处粘稠湿润得活像是片大雨后泥泞的泥土地。

“看看你自己EM。”Der抬起Marshall的脸，让他面对自己的模样。  
镜子里的人双颊绯红，眼睛半眯。眼角的泪水摇摇欲坠，折射着灼人的艳情。蓝色的虹膜近乎透明。水色双唇微张喘气呻吟、露出一丁点儿舌尖。他整张脸都显出一种病态的美感，粉得像高烧不退的病患，白得像濒死之人。  
“这张脸我都想干......”Marshall舔舔唇，说道。没有陌生人围绕，羞耻感从他脑子里溜得一干二净。  
“倒是挺有自知之明的嘛小公主。”Der说着抽出阴茎，搂着Marshall的腰让他坐在洗手台上，分开他颤抖的大腿根肏重新进去，“我们换个地方怎么样？”  
Marshall浑浑噩噩的脑子还没反应过来，就被托着两瓣臀肉抱起来，他立马抱紧Der，双腿牢牢圈住后腰。  
他被抱着抵在门板上，外面震天响的音乐透过薄薄的木板震得他身体发麻。

“妈的在维修什么门他妈都关起来修，在修屁股吧！”外面的醉汉骂骂咧咧地一边说着，一边砸门。  
Marshall吓得把脸埋进Der的肩膀，刚刚放肆的呻吟化成几声湿漉漉的呜咽。  
Der好笑地摸摸Marshall的脖子：  
“刚才不是叫得挺骚的？让他听，没什么大不了的。”  
Marshall不愿意，只是把Der搂得更紧。如果不是Der的老二还埋在Marshall屁股里，他俩这个状态倒是更像是丈夫抱着撒娇的妻子去睡觉。

等到门外的男人被同伴带走，Marshall才抬头。他的脸又热又红，覆着一层薄汗，妆都花了。  
Der抬起下颚吻上去，尝到了淡淡的草莓香气，大概是唇蜜的味道。他的舌头顶进Marshall的口腔搜刮扫荡、玩弄舌头和牙齿。  
层层的快感累积燃烧，顺着脊柱迅速窜进脑海中，Marshall用力拍打Der对他而言过于结实的背才勉强挣扎地得到一个呼吸的机会。  
“Andre......Sir, 我要射......求你。”Marshall哭兮兮着咽着口水说道，期间还被自己的口水呛了一下。  
“给你，都给你。”Der放下一只手环住Marshall的性器撸动，改让瘦小的白皮男人坐在自己小臂上。  
没一会儿，Marshall就抽噎着射了Der一手。

他软软的从Der的阴茎上滑下来坐在地板上，胯下的各种液体混合把身下的一小块地板搞得湿湿糊糊。Marshall努力地抬起头含住Der的性器吮吸吞咽，让这根大家伙能够充足享受他的喉道。  
Der用力地操着Marshall的嘴巴，把浊白的浆液灌进那张嘴里，还故意溅了几滴在唇蜜被抹开的嘴角。  
“跟我回家吗小甜心？”Der把软下来的老二塞回裤子里，蹲下来理了理Marshall的头发，说道。  
“我没的选择。”Marshall回答，他的声音哑哑的，一听就是被干透了的。

 

底下什么都没穿地牵着Der的手乖乖走出夜店，被街边的风一吹，Marshall才猜到发生了什么。  
Der面对气鼓鼓的小兔子，揽着他还酸软的腰吻下去。  
这一个安抚性质的吻，唇齿温柔纠缠，带着一点点疲怠的情欲。


End file.
